Total Drama Movie Mayhem
by thedifferentguy
Summary: APPS OPEN - A movie based competition for 24 OCs to battle, similar to Total Drama Action but not movie genres but movies themselves. - APPS OPEN


**-PROMOTIONAL TRAILER-**

Chris McLean slowly walked down a red carpet, wearing aviator glasses and his usual blue shirt with khaki pants. He stopped and turned to the camera, acting surprised as if he hadn't noticed it there.

"Oh, hey! This is Chris McLean! I guess you're seeing this because you're interested in becoming a contestant in the biggest, most dangerous reality TV show, Total Drama!" he grinned and continued walking the red carpet while looking at the camera which was now facing him front on and moving backwards.

Chris was too good for this, his hand movements, the way he spoke, he was born to be a host. It was like he had rehearsed this a thousand times the night before.

"So, you're probably wondering what the season actually is, right?" he briefly waited for an answer, but didn't take as long as Dora the Explorer. He then did his classic laugh which made the audience always feel generally uneasy, and then stopped walking.

He spread his arms out as if to introduce something, and the camera turned around to show a cinema screen. "Ah, the big screen. Home to many blockbusters from the past and the present." The screen showed shots of various well known movies. "Similarly to Total Drama Action, but way cooler, each week you will all compete in a challenge based on a popular movie, NOT movie theme, your team wins and you don't face the chopping block. Unfortunately it's not actually a chopping block, it's more a mini-house with heaps of balloons on it. Sure it doesn't sound as monstrous as a catapult, or a cannon, but we've never tested it. We don't even know if it'll float. It's a work in progress, and soon-to-be-campers, it's a long trip, and it's a bit cramped in there so try not to get eliminated. Each week, excluding the odd reward challenge, one camper will be eliminated until one is left standing, and that last guy will win one... million... dollars!" He held out a case and opened it to reveal stacks of cash. "See you on the first episode of Total.. Drama.. Movie Madness!"

*Disclaimer - Not Real Life Prize Money - Fictional Money Only*

"So you're probably jumping up and down and up and down and up and down wondering how to apply for this awesome fantastic cruel competition? Well here are all the details we need. Remember, if we want creative people, no Mary Sues. You need flaws and fears if you want to even touch the competition. Other than that be as fun and awesome as you want. Just a tip though, we like descriptive details on what you look like and your personality. It's up to you how descriptive you are but it's up to us if you get in."

_**Application - PRIVATE MESSAGE . NOT REVIEW**_

Full Name:

Preferred Name:

Stereotype:

Age (14-18):

Gender:

Sexual Orientation (wanna date boys or girls or both?):

**Physical Appearance (you can skip all this and link a picture if you want)...**

Eyes:

Hair (colour and style):

Head Shape:

Height (short medium tall):

Weight (thin medium overweight):

Build (skinny medium brawn):

Skin Colour (include tan):

Clothes (be very descriptive):

Personality (be as descriptive as possible):

Fears:

Flaws:

Strengths:

**Stats... (5 is best, 3 is average, 1 is worst, all together must add up to 48 {average 3})**

Speed (1 - 5):

Strength (1 - 5):

Social Skills (1 - 5):

Climbing (1 - 5):

Balancing (1 - 5):

Survival Skills (1 - 5):

Musical Talent (1 - 5):

Hand-Eye Coordination (1 - 5):

Combat (1 - 5):

Memory (1 - 5):

Mathematical Intelligence (1 - 5):

General Knowledge (1 - 5):

Puzzles (1 - 5):

Swimming (1 - 5):

Physical Capacity (until you collapse in physical activities) (1 - 5):

Emotional Capacity (until you emotionally explode) (1 - 5):

**Favourite**...

Colour:

Animal:

Food:

Total Drama Character:

Movie:

Musician:

And lastly, a number between 1 and 20:

Anything else:

REMEMBER, PRIVATE MESSAGE! You need an account to send an application, and if you review an application, that character will NOT be accepted. You can still audition someone else, but any reviewed auditions are trash.

There will be 24 contestants, that's a big hint to what the first challenge will be, if you can guess what movie the first challenge will be based off, you get a reward in the challenge. If I see the movie guessed in a review, all rewards are removed for that challenge, so if you guess it and someone else reviews it, you can hate them for eternity.

I might be forgetting something I'm writing this at 3 am.

I will allow a week for everyone to submit an application, at this time next week, I will allow all of you to submit a second character. If over the next week I get more than 24 applications, I'll knock off those with the least details or the most boring character, so to apply for the competition is a competition itself! If you think any info is missing in the application tell me, but it is likely stuff I don't need yet.

Don't be that guy and guess the movie through review. **Just don't.**


End file.
